Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management
The Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management & Comptroller) (abbreviated SAF/FM) is a civilian official in the United States Department of the Air Force. Responsibilities According to U.S. law, there are four Assistant Secretaries of the Air Force appointed from civilian life by the President of the United States upon the advice and consent of the United States Senate.10 U.S.C. § 8016(a) They assist the United States Secretary of the Air Force and the United States Under Secretary of the Air Force. One of the four assistant secretaries is the Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management & Comptroller), who is responsible for "the exercise of the comptroller functions of the Department of the Air Force, including financial management functions." The duties expressly given to the Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management & Comptroller) include determining the Department of the Air Force's budget estimates (in conjunction with the Under Secretary of Defense (Comptroller)), supervising the Department's financial management system, and overseeing the department's asset management system.10 U.S.C. § 8022(a) The Assistant Secretary is also responsible for developing a five year plan for improving the department's financial management, which plan must be updated annually.10 U.S.C. § 8022(c) He or she also must submit an annual report to the Secretary of the Air Force detailing the state of the department's financial management.10 U.S.C. § 8022(d) Subordinates The Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management and Comptroller) is supported by a principal deputy as well as senior leaders responsible for budget, cost and economics, and financial operations. The following are the key positions on the assistant secretary's staff.SAF/FM LeadershipSAF Organization Principal Deputy Assistant Secretary of the Air Force for Financial Management and Comptroller (SAF/FM), a civilian member of the Senior Executive Service Deputy Assistant Secretary for Budget (SAF/FMB), a major general :*Director for Budget Operations and Personnel (SAF/FMBO), a brigadier general :*Director for Budget Investment (SAF/FMBI), a civilian member of the Senior Executive Service :*Director for Budget Management and Execution (SAF/FMBM), a civilian member of the Senior Executive Service :*Director for Budget Programs (SAF/FMBP), a colonel :*Director for Budget and Appropriations Liaison (SAF/FMBL), a colonel Deputy Assistant Secretary for Cost and Economics (SAF/FMC), a civilian member of the Senior Executive Service Deputy Assistant Secretary for Financial Operations (SAF/FMP), a civilian member of the Senior Executive Service :*Chief Information Officer, a civilian member of the Senior Executive Service The Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management and Comptroller) also oversees the Air Force Financial Services Center, the Air Force Cost Analysis Agency, and the Financial Management Center of Expertise. List of Assistant Secretaries of the Air Force (Financial Management & Comptroller) The first three appointees served as Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Management). That office was re-designated as Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management and Comptroller) on 1 August 1954. The office of the Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management and Comptroller) was disbanded on 27 March 1987. At that time, all Air Force financial management functions were consolidated under the Air Force Comptroller (a military position filled by a lieutenant general). The office of the Air Force Comptroller was disbanded on 1 July 1989 when the position of Assistant Secretary of the Air Force (Financial Management and Comptroller) was re-established. Since that date, all Air Force financial management and comptroller functions have been directed by a presidentially appointed assistant secretary.Cox, Laura E. (Major), Key Personnel, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Headquarters United States Air Force, Pentagon, Washington, D.C., January 2013. References Category:United States Air Force Category:United States Department of Defense officials